Ayumi Scarlet
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: First chapter explains a lot... Contains spanking don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1 revised

AN: You might have to have read fairy tail, or watched it, or at least look it up to understand some of it, but the other parts are really easy to get like the spanking parts lol so hope ya like ^.^

I am Ayumi Scarlet. I don't really remember my real name. I know that may seem strange but Erza found me about five years ago I am sixteen now, around the age she was when she found me during one of her quests. I was wandering through the snow with amnesia.

I couldn't remember too much of anything besides my first name. I wandered there for months. I remember some details now but others are still fuzzy. Sometimes I even have flashbacks.

My parents abandoned me to go on a quest. My friends at the fairy tail guild family have been like my new family ever since. Apparently I ran after them and was missing for ten months before Erza came to rescue me and solve the quest.

My parents unfortunately didn't make it. But I love my new family more than anyone can ever imagine. Maybe even more than I could have with my real family, they did abandon me after all.

I realize it was their job and sometimes I regret thinking this way, but they could have been more careful. Wasn't that their responsibility as my parents, to protect me?

Some people tell me that they were good people, but I can tell that they're just lies. They're just giving me what they think I need to keep me satisfied.

They tell me how they were protecting me, how they were taking care of me by trying to earn money for the things we needed. However there are those few that tell the truth, or at least if not spoken, they show it; their glares or whispers, their rude and arrogant attitudes or comments towards me.

But I do find myself feeling a sense of respect towards them, instead of covering up their feelings with lies; they automatically right me off like I am just as they were, being their only child and all.

Since I was in the snow for that long my new family judged that my power must be that I am an ice mage. No one else could have survived in the middle of that wasteland, though being in Erza's care, she has tried to train me to be as strong as her.

I have to admit that it does come in handy. When your enemies expect you to just be trained in your magic, and that you will know no self defense, it seems to take them by surprise. This definitely gives me an advantage.

But no matter how hard I try I'm just not as good as her, and I know I never will be. I expect that's why she doesn't trust me to go on many quests with her. She keeps using the excuse that I'm not ready, and I keep wondering whether she'll ever think I will be.

So instead I've been working at the souvenir shop in the guild in the mornings and as a waitress at night. In between I have training with Erza, when she's here, and then there is Gray. Gray is my trainer when it comes to ice magic, but he's also like an older brother to me. So I also study a lot.

I have to do errands for Laxus too. I don't know why he chose me out of every one else in the guild. But I have been told to obey whatever he says... just like I have to do with everyone else in the guild. Sometimes I feel more like an errand girl then an actual member. Anyways you have heard enough of my story...

I woke up sleepily. I am so not in the mood to deal with anything, or anyone, today. Erza is gone on another quest again and I am stuck here. I walked to the guild slowly not wanting to even go in the first place.

Natsu came out smiling, "Hey ready for another round?" He asked playfully.

"Natsu I can't I got to wor-" I was cut off when fire flew past me. I yelped and buried my face in my hands.

I looked up and glared at him, "I told you I don't have time now go away!"

"Why don't you make me?" He asked. I couldn't take it I waved my hand casting a wave of ice towards him and walked in quickly.

"Hey we're not done yet!" Natsu called.

"Fine have it your way!" Just then I was grabbed by the top of my arm and spun around tightly. It was gray. He smacked me hard across my face.

"Ow!" I yelped trying to rub the sting away, "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"One, remember who you are speaking to," He started. I rolled my eyes in response and he shook my arm tightly.

"Ow okay I'm sorry!" I said.

"Good now what's the number one rule of ice magic?" He asked.

"Really a magic lesson, is now really an appropriate time for this?" I asked trying to pull away.

He pulled me back effortlessly, "Answer the question."

"Use both hands... sorry." I sighed.

"Good and what did Erza tell you before she left?" He asked.

"Dude Gray I got it no bad reports blah blah blah, now if you will excuse me I have work to do." I said pulling my arm out of his grasp and walking off.

"You wait until your training you are going to be punished for that mouth of yours." He called.

I turned around, "But-" I started.

"Go to work, now." He said slowly.

"Fuck off!" I yelled as I spun around and ran outside. If I was already dead, hey I might as well have a little fun right? I ran outside and started launching ice shards at Natsu as quickly as I could.

As always he returned quickly with his fire attacks. He may be more experienced then I am but that doesn't mean I can't ever take him. We joked around and made snide comments towards each other but these moments were always for fun.

Unlike when he and Erza go at it, those moments seem deadly serious, always. I laughed and ran. We were pretty far out on the field now. I threw another attack but quickly lost my concentration when I realized who was on the path behind him and the shard soared past Natsu, slicing the side of Laxus's arm.

Luckily he was in the process of dodging it so it just grazed his skin, leaving no serious or outstanding injuries.

But unfortunately Lxxus isn't the forgiving and forgetting type, "Shit!" I yelled.

"He's gonna kill you!" Natsu said. I whimpered as a very angry Laxus came towards me. He's back from his quest with them already! Why did he have to be so damn good at his job?

"Wait! Laxus! I… Please!" I quickly fell to the ground and stretched my arms out, "Please Laxus Please forgive me!" I begged now. Knowing he had to be close, I was too afraid to look up.

"Get up now!" Laxus growled. I got up swiftly, and I stood in front of him shaking. Laxus was also not the type to go easy on any one. Even if he chose me I knew that I would be no different.

He grabbed me tightly by my wrist, "Ouch!" I cried, "Please!"

"Wait it wasn't her fault, I am the one who wanted her to, and he was aiming for me." Natsu tried.

"Maybe if she didn't give in to your stupid antics or her aim was better she wouldn't be in this position. Don't try to change what I think, ever." He warned.

"Why don't you and I solve this like men?" He challenged.

"No Natsu, just leave, you never help with anything, all you ever do is make things worse, go!" I yelled.

I know this was a little harsh but it was saving both of us. Natsu was not strong enough to take him on, and all it would do was infuriate Laxus further. There was no point in trying or resisting.

"Whatever." Natsu said storming off in the other direction.

Laxus wasted no time in dragging me towards the guild. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes ouch! Yes sir!" I cried. Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to keep up with him as much as I could but he was too fast. I pleaded with him the whole way there but he wouldn't let go.

Of course when we got to the guild it had to be packed with various members all staring at me struggling to get free. He pulled me towards the table. "You will take this waitress shift and go to the souvenir shop tonight." He ordered.

"But there's no one there, I can't just…" I tried.

"Do as I say, tell Mira they need her in the shop during this shift."

"But-" His grip tightened on my wrist.

"Ouch Okay!" I answered. He let go of my wrist and I yanked it away from him gasping and rubbing it softly.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Move now!" He ordered. I quickly obeyed. Luckily Mira already heard the conversation like almost everyone else in this guild and was already on her way to the shop, it was easier, safer, and quicker to just satisfy him, everyone knew that.

I quickly took her spot. Gray came up to the counter and sat down, "Come here." He ordered.

Damn it I had completely forgotten about him. I walked towards him slowly. "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Oh so now you want to call me sir huh?" He asked.

"You better hope I calm down, and you don't make any other mistakes, because right now I have the mindset to pull you over here and spank your bare ass in front of the entire guild, or at least the members who are present." He said.

I looked at him desperately, "Please don't sir please!" I begged.

"You mess up one more time today and see if I won't. Now get to work." He ordered. I nodded quickly. I filled a tray up with drinks and walked over to Laxus and his friends. I gave a drink to each of them.

"Suck up." Laxus said. I blushed and went to go leave but I tripped over his friend's foot and the extra drinks for the next table flew everywhere. Instinctively I shot my hand up freezing it in mid air only for them to come down and fall into bits all over the floor.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I took the tray back to the counter and grabbed a broom and dust pan.

"Ayumi!" Gray scolded.

"Just leave me the hell alone for one minute!" I yelled sweeping up the newly flavored ice and going to throw it away. I dumped it out of the dust pan and put the broom and it back.

Gray was sitting at the counter with his shirt off now, typical. "Why do you think you can cuss like this and be so disrespectful when Erza isn't here?" Gray asked angrily.

I jumped at the sound of his tone, "I…" Before I could say another word gray pulled me towards him swinging his belt off and forcing me to bend over the stool.

"Gray, please no!" I cried out. I was so embarrassed as he lifted up the already short dress.

"Don't do this please!" I cried. Gray swung the belt forcefully through the air. Smack! I jumped and tears began to stream down my face.

Normally he would just smack me across my face or in the back of my head but if I pissed him off to much in one day then this was sure to happen. Another smack followed causing me to moan loudly.

Just then gray stopped, "Looks like I don't even have to finish." He said letting me up.

I wiped the tears away quickly and saw my big sister slash legal guardian's disappointed face looking right through me. I felt guilty right away and tried to keep any more tears from coming.

I wasn't allowed to seem weak, besides that would just disappoint her even further. One of the strongest people of the guild, probably one of the strongest people in the world, was angry with me and to say I was terrified didn't even cover half of it.

I walked slowly towards her keeping my head down carefully as I tried not to meet her gaze. I looked up after not hearing any lectures beginning. She looked at me and just shook her head and began walking towards the master's office. I waited as she got a full update from him.

Glad that I managed not to get in trouble before today I waited on the stool kicking my feet impatiently. I glanced up for a minute to see how many people were looking at me. Only a few; some in pity, others in shock, the newbies, and of course in anger and disgust with my behavior again.

I looked back down at my feet feeling guilty again. I sighed at least I won't have to go back to work today. Maybe training, but I was definitely getting out of work. I knew I was in for it though.

But probably not as much as usual, considering the fact that normally I get into a lot more trouble than this when Erza isn't here. Maybe I'd just be let off with a really hard training session. I doubted that though.

Shit! That reminded me! I hadn't studied or practiced any of the magic gray told me to work on since the last session. Great! Now I was sure to be in more trouble for that too! That was my last hope, the point of no return, I was doomed.

I slouched on the stool and raised my hand towards Gray when he opened his mouth to speak, "You should have listened to me. You did this to yourself. Yes I know Gray I've heard this over a billion times so can we please just skip this part?" I asked.

He slapped my thigh, "Ouch I asked politely, what was that for?"

"What you were asking was out of line to begin with, I will talk, and lecture, and chastise or scold you whenever I feel like it. It is my right as your godfather, and therefore second guardian in charge." He stated, "And I was going to say do you realize that, and I also can't believe that, you actually made it through a whole one of Erza's trips and blew it at the last second."

"Well maybe if I received a little warning about when these trips would end… If I knew this morning that I only had a couple more hours to go without getting into trouble I probably could have managed to pull that off. But taking into consideration that it could have been days or weeks until she got back I chose unwisely, especially since I hadn't gotten into any trouble previously during this time. I figured I would have some leeway." I explained.

I cringed when I heard Erza's voice behind me, "Well you figured wrong, and it was your decision Ayumi Scarlet so don't try to talk your way out of it."

"I… I wasn't… I mean…," I sighed, "I'm terribly sorry sister." I didn't bother turning around, I already knew the disappointed look my elder sister wore and I was in no hurry to see it again.

"Master Makarov has informed me that you didn't get into any serious trouble, so what did you do to earn you the punishment, that I, along with most of the guild, was witnessing?" She asked.

"I… I was being disrespectful, and I kept disobeying Gray, and swearing." I whispered.

I instantly felt an agonizingly tight grasp on the upper portion of my left arm. She spun me around and maintained the grasp, "How many times have you been warned before about this direct defiance?"

I bit my lip trying not to make any sounds.

"Answer me." She warned.

"Ouch… I… I don't know… ouch please let go… or loosen up… ouch Erza your hurting me." I whined.

"That's because you are weak, and good maybe this whole experience will remind you next time you begin to forget your place." She hissed.

For the second time in a few hours I felt myself being dragged along, however this time I was exiting the guild. Laxus looked like he was about to say something, but even he himself knew better than to piss off Erza when she was in one of her moods. He happily returned to his buddies instead.

She didn't let go of me until we were in the middle of a large rectangular field surrounded by forest on all sides. I knew this place well, it was my training ground. Far enough away from people that we were rarely ever disturbed and large enough that we had plenty of room and space to practice in.

There are even different targets and exercises set up and scattered throughout the area. But there are also desks and chairs placed inside a gazebo lined with spell books, at the far end which we use as a base for the studying aspect of my training, which honestly, even though it is less demanding of my energy, is my least favorite part of training. I hate focusing on memorization and things like that, it's horrible. I wish I could learn from solely practice, and nothing else.

She faced me, "We will train all day today; Master Makarov is calling in another employee to cover both of your shifts. Now shoe Gray whatever it is you've been practicing."

"Um… okay." I answered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Uh… yes ma'am." I answered.

"That's more like it." She said.

After an awkward moment of silence she began to get frustrated, "I said begin."

I laughed nervously and started waving my hands around hopelessly, trying to remember whatever movements were needed to do the spells I'd been learning, of course the names or incantations would have been helpful as well.

"Do you think this is a laughing matter?" She asked.

"No ma'am… um it's not that I just… uh…" I decided to stop flailing my arms around like an idiot and I turned to Gray, "I may have no clue what I was supposed to memorize and all that." I said.

"You didn't study at all did you?" He asked.

"Honestly?" I inquired.

"Yes honestly Ayumi." He stated.

"Oh, well in that case, no, and I have absolutely no clue… I know there was something about a cage, and um freezing things, and I think a tiger, other than that… nope not a thing." I said.

That earned me a slap in the back of the head from my unprotected side, "Ouch!" I whined flinching.

"I wouldn't test me right now young lady. I am very much leaning towards having Gray finish his punishment from earlier. Now get your ass over there and study." She said pointing towards the Gazebo.

Gray swatted me as I tried to walk past him and I quickly spun around trying to rub the new sting out, over my pants, "Red book page twenty-seven." He instructed.

I whimpered and made my way to the gazebo trudging heavily past the target practices. If I would have just done this in the beginning I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

I depressingly sat down and propped my head up with one hand as I flipped through the pages with another. I barely skimmed through the spells not caring enough to actually read them through, "Okay got it!" I called jumping up.

"Sit down and read, because you're going to be punished for each time you mess up, and you have twenty minutes so I suggest you get to it." Gray informed me.

I quickly began reading the spells over and over as many times as I could get in before my precious time was up.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Lots of reviews!

I jumped when Gray called me, "You're time is up let's go."

"Yes sir!" I called running up towards them just as Natsu came out of the woods. I stopped and looked at him suspiciously, "Why is he here?"

"He is going to help us with your training today, since he is best equipped to fight against your magic. I suggest you behave." Gray warned.

I crossed my arms and pouted earning another slap from Erza, "You do not hold the right to an attitude right now Ayumi so I suggest you knock this off."

"When do I ever have that right around you?" I muttered.

She grabbed my arm and I cringed away from her grasp but she responded by leaning in closer to my face, "Would you like to run that by me again?" She asked dangerously.

"No ma'am." I answered.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and get to work." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Start from the first and we won't move on to the next until you master it." Gray said.

"Natsu only use defensive moves for this one, remember the closer she is to you the more this spell will affect you. So try to dodge and stay away from her but both of you stay inside the field." Gray informed.

"Got it," We answered.

"Great, then you may begin."

Natsu took off running at full speed, "Really?"

"Well I'm not supposed to make it easy on you!" He called.

I glared at Gray, stomped my feet a few times, and groaned as I took off. I chased Natsu across the field but he doubled back. Ugh this means I'm going to have to use the spell and run at the same time. Fortunately for me two out of three of the spells are of the dynamic ice-make type, which just happens to be my specialty.

My feet kept moving as my mind concentrated on the spell; I threw my right hand forward in an inward swirling motion and used my left hand to cut through the middle of it exactly where Natsu was in front of me, "Ice-make diamond cage."

Of course the first attempt didn't work out so well and all Natsu encountered was a small ring of ice that only wrapped about half way around his body. Without using magic he shrugged the ice off and it fell to the ground, "That's one." Gray called over Natsu's laughter.

One, his threat about punishing me for every failed attempt but what was he planning, "One what exactly?" I yelled.

"That's for us to know and you to find out; you're not going to like it." Erza called.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered glad that neither of them could hear me from across the field.

The second attempt resulted a little better as a sheet of ice wrapped around Natsu but it was very thin and weak and he effortlessly broke free of it by moving his arms outward, "Is that all you got?" He called.

"That's two!" Erza called.

"Damn it." Now I was getting frustrated. What were they planning? I was pretty sure I'd be on the same spell for a while and the numbers would just keep increasing, not in my favor.

I was able to get a little closer on the third try but the sheet just moved slowly and he quickly wasted it with a small flame.

"That's," Erza began.

"Three I know, thank you for the help but I am very capable of counting!" I shouted angrily.

"Come here!" She yelled. Damn it why did I always dig myself deeper. I frowned and quickly put on my most innocent look as I shuffled towards them. I approached her cautiously and dodged away from her hand, "I said come here." She pointed.

I whimpered and stood in front of her, she reached her hand out again and held my face, "I didn't get you into this situation you did, so I suggest you get out there, own up to your mistakes, and learn something useful."

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

She nodded signaling that I could leave and I backed up quickly before running off, being careful to keep my ass away from her wrath.

"Can I use other magic?" I called back to Gray.

"Well you are an ice mage, which means you use ice spells, as in plural."He said as if I was the unintelligent one.

"Now you tell me!"

Natsu getting cockier than usual wasn't that far ahead now, I took a deep breath in wrapped my hands around each other and focused my energy towards the ground, "Ice make floor!"

The ground turned into a slippery shell of icy and Natsu slid across it. Before he could regain his balance I was only about a yard away from him when I cast the other spell, "Ice make diamond cage!"

The ice wrapped around Natsu engulfing him, "Woo nice one!" Gray called.

"Yeah go Ayumi! I'm impressed!" Erza called.

I turned and saw Erza smiling and I beamed widely at her approval. I didn't get it much but when I did it was the best feeling in the world.

When the attack finally stopped Natsu laid on the ground helplessly, "I think it's s-safe to s-say that she m-mastered that one."

I smiled, "Woo next!"

"You may begin." Erza said.

With both Natsu and the ice still on the ground I quickly moved on to the next spell which was freeze. As Natsu was scrambling to leave I stood up straight with the exception of my head which was bowed and crossed my arms over my chest, "Freeze!"

The ice one again engulfed Natsu and he was frozen in place like a sculpture. Natsu used his fire energy to heat up his body and melt through, "Yay, she got another, how about this time I get a head start so I can actually move!" He yelled.

I smiled, "I like it this way better," but then I became worried again, "especially considering I really don't want to know what those numbers mean."

"Ayumi come back here, and let Natsu go." Erza instructed.

"Fine," I huffed walking slowly over.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said yes ma'am." I answered smiling and jogging the rest of the way.

"That's what I thought you said." Erza commented.

I rolled my eyes again and was glad she hadn't noticed this time. "I only got three so far, which I have a pretty good idea of what it's going to be but I hope it's not, can't it just be laps around the field or something, please?"

"You knew you were going to get a spanking for this so I suggest you make it easy on yourself by getting the lowest number you can." Erza said.

"But I'm doing well, and I promise I'll study and train really hard next time." I whined.

"You know you've had this coming, not just because of not studying or training, the attitude, the disobedience, and trust me whatever this number is you're getting off way lucky. I could have just pulled you over my knee right then and been done with this." Erza said.

"Then why didn't you?" I muttered. That was definitely the wrong thing to say. She grabbed my arm and swiftly landed ten sharp smacks, "Ouch Erza sorry, please ow ouch!"

"I thought this way you could get training out of the way too. But if you'd like to finish training after that's fine with me, but you won't be let off nearly as easy, is that what you want?" She asked.

I rubbed my newly stinging ass, "No ma'am."

"Then get out there, this is your last one for today." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I replied running back towards the middle of the field.

This was the last one for today but definitely the hardest, especially since Natsu was back on his feet again, but it's also one of my favorite ice spells and I've been dying to learn it.

I tried to use the ice make floor spell again but Natsu countered it with a flamethrower move, which is a way higher leveled spell and it quickly dissolved into nothing but water.

"Four!" Gray called. I glared at him angrily but wisely kept my mouth shut. Now I had to think of a way to surprise Natsu enough that I could get him.

"You might want to work on the spell itself first with this one instead of chasing him." Gray advised.

What did he mean by that? I would have no problem doing the damn spell; it was getting Natsu to stay still that was giving me trouble.

I gathered my energy and tried it, "Ice-make tiger!" A kitten formed and I picked it up happily.

"That's five!" Erza called.

"But come on it's so cute! Ice made kitten! He's adorable!" I called smiling.

The kitten latched his teeth into the palm of my hand before dissolving. I shook the water off angrily, "Son of a bitch that hurt!"

"Ayumi!" Erza yelled.

"Aw come on that hurt! Besides that shouldn't have even counted I was practicing it ahead of time like he told me to!" I whined.

"Any time you use the spell it counts because you should have already practiced it way before now, so that I only have to help out finalizing them a bit." Gray said.

"But then this would be a very short training." I said.

"No there's other things I could have you do trust me, and right now you could be practicing your next set." Gray said.

Ugh! I just want to be done with this! It was late in the afternoon now and I was getting increasingly tired as my energy decreased. Food would be good too, "Can we go to lunch or dinner or something first I'm starving?" I whined.

"You should have thought about that before you pulled this crap!" Gray called.

I whimpered, "But aren't you guys hungry?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads, "Nope!"

Probably because they haven't had to spend as much energy as I did. Wait a second Natsu did too, "Natsu aren't you hungry?" I asked.

He stopped, "Yeah I could go for some food!"

"When do you ever deny food?" Erza asked.

"Whatever just go, Ayumi doesn't need you for this one anyways, we'll know if it works by the cat's behavior." Gray said.

"Awesome catch you guys later!" Natsu called waving before he disappeared into the forest.

Damn lucky bastard. Well at least I didn't have to worry about aiming it towards him, which was one less problem for me.

"Why isn't he getting punished? He started the fight!" I whined.

"His punishment was that he had to train with you, besides Natsu is not our responsibility." Erza said.

I crossed my arms angrily, "Feeding me should be your responsibility."

"Get over here and practice!" Gray ordered.

I whimpered but obeyed anyways desperate to get this over with so that I could eat, although my just dessert I wasn't really looking forward too.

Countless times I failed, but now I was just trying to get this over with, "Nineteen." Okay so maybe it wasn't countless they seemed to be keeping up well.

The worse time so far was actually not the kitten, I sent all the anger I had at the time through and the tiger grew large and started chasing me until I put the cage around it and Gray taught me how to suck it back in.

Of course since the tiger was as angry as it was I sucked up those emotions as well so when I raised my arms again angrily, "No stop." Gray said placing one of his arms over mine, "Don't force your anger into it, you have to focus, bring the magic from within you, outside."

I thought about what he was saying and tried it. I closed my eyes and slowly but powerfully raised my arms this time, and I could feel the amount of power surging through me it was amazing. The large cat appeared and I stared into its eyes waiting out its move, it came towards me but this time slowly and respectfully.

It circled behind me and nudged my right arm with its massive head. I lifted gently allowing it to pass under and it purred in my ear awaiting my command, "Now I really wish Natsu was here."

I snuggled my head against his, "It's alright you can rest now." Then Without hesitating I sucked the magic back in, the feeling I obtained this time felt peaceful and strong, and counteracted the anger I held before from the previous try.

"Good, very good, well done." Gray complimented.

I smiled, "The animals are my favorite."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erza smirking, but as I turned around her smile quickly faded, as did mine.

"Come here," She ordered.

I tried to plead with her as I walked, "Erza please I'm so tired and hungry…" I trailed off as I stood in front of her.

I lowered my head facing the ground as she lectured me, "I am sick of hearing you whine Ayumi, you want to go on real missions but you are not even close to being ready."

I cut her off, "But I am Erza, and I can prove it to you!"

"Don't interrupt me, you are not, you can't even keep up with your training on your own, we wasted almost all day going over things you should have mastered by now, your whining about how tired and hungry you are, wait until you are in the middle of nowhere and you run out of food, and have nowhere to sleep, or it's do dangerous for sleep, then what are you going to do huh?" She asked.

'I won't complain I promise, and I'll behave during every mission, and I will start training harder than ever, please Erza." I tried.

"We are not having this discussion right now." She said firmly.

I looked away with tears in my eyes, "Don't you trust me?"

"How can I when this is how you behave?" I tried my best not to let any tears fall, "Ayumi you need to trust me too when I say you're not ready for this yet, when you are ready I will take you with me, I promise," She pulled my face up to hers, "You have to prove yourself to me first."

A tear escaped despite my best efforts, "I will, but I don't think I can ever be as perfect as you want me to be Erza, I don't know how. I'm j-just not as good as you."

"I don't expect you to be perfect Ayumi, and I am definitely not perfect, I just expect you to do your best. Whether you like it or not you're still considered a child, and I will always think of you as that way, so you will make mistakes, and you will get into trouble like your mischievous self always winds up doing but I will always forgive you I promise." She assured me.

I desperately wanted her to hug me, and hold me, and tell me that we could just forget about this entire day but I knew that was impossible. Gray came over to stand beside Erza, "Twenty-one was the final count."

"I was going to give you double the number that you ended up with so know that I am letting you off easy, don't make me regret it," She informed me.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

I followed them into the Gazebo, "Since you were disrespectful towards Gray earlier, and this is his training session, he should be the one to punish you."

I nodded.

"Excuse me?" Erza asked.

"Yes ma'am."

Gray grabbed the dreaded paddle that sat inside one of the drawers in his desk, and I groaned.

"Bend over the table." He instructed.

"Yes sir," I answered quickly obeying.

The first smack was harder than I anticipated and I whimpered. I didn't try to speak as he continued; I just kept my mouth shut and took the punishment. There was never any point in trying to fight it that would just get me into more trouble in the end.

I clutched the table tightly as the smacks continued. By the tenth swat tears were forming in my eyes and I tried to keep them from falling once again. But three more swats later, I could see my tears falling onto the wood of the desk. The last eight were hard and fast and I jumped with each one.

I took a minute to compose myself and wipe my tears away before turning around, and was surprised when I turned right into Gray's arms. He embraced me tightly and after a second of confusion I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He looked down at me and smiled, making me smile back, "You did very well today for not even practicing the spells once, but I'm sure you'll be ready next time right?"

I nodded, "Yes Sir."

He hugged me, "I love you little sister," He whispered, and once again I couldn't stop the tears from falling, "I love you too big brother."

He passed me off to Erza and she hugged me tightly, "Whether you believe it or not I am proud to be your guardian, and to call you my little sister, Ayumi."

She laughed as she wiped away my tears, "Would you stop crying already?"

I laughed too, "Sorry."

"Unfortunately since you are behind we will have to continue the spells tonight so that you are ready," Gray said making my hart sink, "But we can eat first." He added smiling.

"Yay, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I cheered happily.

"Yeah uh-huh we'll see about that tonight." Erza said.

REVIEW!


End file.
